Toxic
by Kiyohime
Summary: ShizNao. Don't like the pairing? Don't read then. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_ShizNao. ShizNao. **SHIZNAO**. Enough said. :D  
_

* * *

'I hate her.'

Glaring across the room of the night club I was in from a booth in the corner, I watched as her body surrendered it's will to the music.

'I'm _supposed _to hate her, damn it!'

The way she moved was sucking me in. It's no surprise she was getting ogled by every guy on that dance floor… even women were throwing glances her way as well.

'Why, _why_ can't I stop staring at her?'

My eyes flicked up to those luscious lips that moved softly as she sung along with the lyrics of the song that was currently playing.

'This is killing me. _She's _killing me.'

I was relieved when I looked up higher and found her eyes shut, a content expression plastered across her face instead of the placid and mysterious one that I always saw and hated.

'Of course I hated it. Because I could never tell what she's thinking every time she has that damned serene smile on her face. She's such a pain in the ass to read.'

I got lucky. That woman didn't know I was in this club, or at least seemed to… and I happened to stumble upon her dancing. I finally got to see her with her mask down. Or so that's what I thought… because when I looked back at her eyes, my heart started to sink rapidly as I found a pair of crimson staring right back at me and a smirk adorned her lips.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling_

Even though fear gripped at my lungs and my stomach churned, I managed to stare back defiantly and return the smirk. I'll be damned if I was going to let her have the upper hand _again_.

_A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous_

Unfortunately she seemed unfazed by my reaction and continued to stare at me as her hips swayed to the music. With a subtle wink the woman turned away just as the song reached its end, applauding the band on stage along with everyone else. I let out a low growl and gripped my drink with white knuckles, 'How dare she. She wasn't even surprised! Unless she knew I was watching her the entire time. God damn it…' My eyes narrowed at her back.

_I'm falling_

I didn't care about my reputation anymore.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait_

I wanted her. I wanted to make her _beg_ for mercy.

_I need a hit  
Baby, give me it_

My eyes followed the slender figure moving over to the bar and settling on a stool at the end of the bar. I was beginning to get frustrated that she hadn't looked back at me yet. What was she playing?

_You're dangerous  
I'm loving it_

I started to wonder to myself, how did this woman capture my attention? I knew it wasn't just her looks. Perhaps it was because behind that mask, there's something primal dying to be freed. Lord knows that damn pup wasn't giving her anything...

_Too high  
Can't come down _

Speaking of looks, for a casual dresser, she was dressed incredibly striking. I couldn't stop staring at how _hot _she looked in that pair of ripped denims. It hugged her curves perfectly till the bottom where they flared out, nearly hiding the black boots she was wearing. Not to mention that white button-up blouse… it was tight enough I could almost see the outline of the bra she wore underneath it. It was way different from the usual kaichou outfit she wore, but then again I only saw her at school, never out in public. Couldn't say I was complaining though.

_Losin' my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round_

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, wisps of honey hair framing that flawless face. I managed to catch a glimpse of the milky length of her neck before the woman's hand obstructed it from my view, seeming to massage the kinks out of her neck. Arousing thoughts of nibbling and suckling on that neck and leaving marks ran rampant in my mind. She still wasn't looking back at me and I could feel my patience crumbling.

_Do you feel me now?_

Making my final decision, I picked up the glass in my hand and threw my head back, gulping the rest of the bitter liquid and ignored the burn in my throat. As soon I slammed my glass back down and looked at her again, I found devilish crimson staring at me once more.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

With a gentle smirk plastered across her face, she nodded her head towards the back of the club as if saying, 'follow me.'

_With the taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? _

I could only sit there dumbfounded as I watched her leave her seat and disappear in the crowd, towards the VIP section of the club. My emotions were in turmoil. I wasn't sure if I should follow her or not. My body was screaming hell yes while the more logical part of me was waving some serious red flags. Why the hell did the woman take interest in me all of sudden anyway?

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? _

'Screw it.'

I got up from my seat and moved through the crowd, nudging people out of the way so I could get to the VIP section. I froze as soon I got there and frowned. There was a security guard posted at the entrance. Great, now what? 'Hmmm… maybe I can flirt my way in. He _is_ a man after all.'

_It's getting' late  
To give you up_

Adjusting my shirt to show the little bit of cleavage I had I sauntered over to him, ready to work my usual charms. He showed no interest and demanded a VIP pass from me with a shake of his head. Fantastic. I knew I was screwed. 'Damn that Fujin- ah.' I stiffened when I felt a warm arm slink its way around my waist and pulled me close.

"She's with me," came the accented voice and I couldn't help but smirk as the man looked at the temptress with mild surprise and nodded, moving aside.

"My apologies, Fujino-sama. Have a nice evening."

_I took a sip  
From my devil's cup_

I was surprised the guard had known Fujino, let alone addressing her in the most formal way. I didn't think she'd be the type of girl that's a regular in a place like this. 'She's certainly full of surprises… not that I'm complaining anyway.'

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Glancing over at the woman with a questioning look after we entered the VIP room, she only chuckled in answer and moved to the mini-bar that was in the room. Yet again, my eyes were glued on the lower half of her body. 'God, she doesn't even have to _try _to be sexy. Hell, she is the definition of sexy. Oh, what the hell… listen to me. Friggin' hormones.'

_Too high  
Can't come down_

I let out a quiet cough and looked away quickly before the woman could catch my lingering gaze and made myself comfortable on the couch, crossing my arms across my chest. After reigning control over my libido with a few deep breaths I looked back up at the woman nonchalantly.

_It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel it now?_

"Did you think I'd leave you hanging?" I could've sworn I heard the teasing tone in the question when Fujino turned back to face me, a shot of Sake in hand and that damned impish grin on her face again.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

I snorted softly and glared at her, "Knowing you, it's a possibility. Considering our track record at school." I smirked triumphantly when I saw the slight shock flash over her face but I wasn't surprised that she was quick to hide it again. Although, it did worry me a little. I had a nagging feeling…

_With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Like she knew something that I didn't.

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

"Mou, ikezu… I'm not that cruel," I could feel my eye teetering towards the impulse to twitch as I watched her smirk and move towards me in a composed manner. My heart hammered within my ribcage when she sat down next to me, I could almost _feel _the heat radiating from her body. It was then I realized she was sitting way too close for my liking.

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

'But why aren't I moving away?' Inwardly shrugging it off, I glanced over at her when she spoke yet again.

"You're lucky though. Whoever did your ID did a fantastic job on making it look realistic enough. The bouncers in this place were trained to have a keen eye for these things. You shouldn't be drinking."

I only could scoff at that and smirked, "Look who's talking, Miss Underage." I eyed the Sake in her hand.

_With the taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

After a moment or so, silence seethed into the atmosphere and I started to get a bit anxious. 'Why wasn't she talking? Don't tell me the infamous Fujino Shizuru ran out of teasing remarks? And why the hell haven't I moved yet?' Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the woman threw her head back as she downed her shot and put the glass down on the coffee table across from us.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)_

What she did next threw me off guard and I held my breath as she moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of me. The soft look in her eyes along with the serious expression on her face was making my heart beat wildly.

"Why didn't you give it to me?"

'…Uh, what?' I blinked confusedly, trying to remember whatever it was that I was supposed to give her.

_With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

"What crazy talk are you-"

"The letter."

My heart stopped for one long moment before beating once more, so rapidly that it could break through my chest cavity if it wanted to.

'Ohmygodno.'

"W-what're going on about?" Well, that was a huge fail at acting like I didn't know what she was talking about. But then again, even if I lied, she wouldn't believe me anyway.

_**Earlier in the day…**_

_Pacing back and forth in the empty clinic, I chewed gently on my lower lip as my thoughts were thrown into a chaotic debate. _

'_This is crazy. I'm crazy. I don't think I can do it. The woman's so hung up on that mutt anyway! I have no chance. I'd just be another 'fan girl' to her… I'll just get rid of this letter and it'll never be seen again.' I clutched at the envelope in my hand and let out a frustrated growl. I cursed at whoever came up with this thing called 'love'… it's evil and nothing but an utter waste of time. _

_And yet… I couldn't evade the fact that I fell in love with her. Sure, she went psychotic on my ass during the carnival, but not like she could help it anyway. I did unforgivable things as well. I wasn't thinking clearly and so wasn't she. We were fighting for the ones we loved dearly. Anyone would do _anything _to protect their precious ones, even if it meant turning into a bloodthirsty demon. _

_But in time, I started to find out that she was no different from me. We both secretly wanted to love and to be loved back in the same way. Natsuki, on the other hand, was clearly confused and scared. _

_I also failed to not notice the little things about her…_

_The way she smiles politely for all of her fan girls (which was sickening, by the way) but her genuine smile made my heart melt, even though it was directed towards Natsuki instead of me. _

_The way her face took on a content look whenever she drank her tea, as if no one else existed and that she was off in her own world. _

_The way her eyes would sparkle when she teases. _

_The way her laughs sounded… they were like gentle melodies. _

_Lastly, her lips, my god, her lips… they always looked so soft and kissable. _

_I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and tangle my hand in it as I pull her head back just so I could… 'Oh god, hentai thoughts.'_

_Shaking my head furiously in an attempt to rid of the blush that rose in my face, I let out a defeated groan and chucked the letter in the trash can on my way out. Unfortunately, too lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the letter didn't exactly land in the can but on the floor instead._

"L-look… I don't know why I wrote that, but it was supposed to be gone," I inwardly kicked myself for the stutter as I stood up. I had to get out of here. My head was spinning and my stomach was clenched tightly but it felt like butterflies were tearing around in there.

Fujino, on the other hand, clearly had other plans for me when she grabbed my hand and tugged, forcing me to sit back down.

"Yuuki."

"Ugh! Just forget about it… I know you're head over heels in love with Kuga and I'm sorry for even writing it in the first place."

"Nao!"

"I know I'm just another fan girl to you now, so just ignore me-" 'Wait a minute, did she just call me-'

Time seemed to stop as my thoughts zoned out into one thing.

Her lips.

Her lips were on mine.

_She _was kissing me. It was surprisingly gentle and I felt like I collapsed into a pile of jelly. I _almost _let out a whine of protest when she finally pulled away after a moment and stared in my eyes, her crimson gaze piercing my soul.

As I inhaled sharply, I could smell faint traces of lavender from her and it made me slightly dizzy.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now_

Her right hand came up to rest on my cheek, gently caressing her fingertips against it, sending pleasant chills down my spine.

_I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)_

"I'm glad I found the letter," I managed to make out as I watched her lips through half-hooded eyes and gulped slowly. 'Wha? Oh, the letter...yea…'

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now_

"…Shizuru." That tone surprised the hell out of me. I almost didn't recognize my own voice when I said her first name for the first time ever. It sounded husky, guttural, dripping with want.

_I think I'm ready now_

"I didn't think anyone would understand me… not even Natsuki." Another chill tore its way down my spine when I felt her thumb gently trace over my lower lip, "…Especially you."

My prayers were answered, even though I gave up a while ago. The woman of my dreams was within my reach and returning my feelings. My heart leapt in joy as I watched Shizuru's head come closer and I realized she was going to kiss me again.

'Finally.' I thought after what seemed to take forever before her lips touched mine for the second time that night. Only this time her lips parted as her tongue traced along my lower lip, silently requesting permission to enter.

That was when something primal inside me snapped and compelled me to take action. I relished the soft gasp from her when I moved forward, pushing her onto her back on the table and hovered above her. My hands slapped down on the table by either side of her head and I gazed down at her. I knew that my eyes were mirroring the seductive gleam in hers as she stared back at me. I let my gaze linger downwards to her moistened lips, the hunger in me growing steadily at the sight of her hair in slight disarray not helping any. I guess it was the wild look she had that had done me in.

'What am I waiting for?'

Sweeping in to claim my prize yet again, I pried her lips open with my tongue and let it dance with hers in her mouth languidly. I could taste the Sake she drank earlier but also a hint of something sweet. It was _addictive_.

I shivered when I felt her fingers threading through my hair, her nails lightly scraping at my scalp down to the back of my neck. Her grip tightened as if to hold me in place so she could return the kiss properly. I wasn't surprised that she'd fight for dominance, the feeling of her tongue claiming every inch of my mouth made my stomach clench pleasantly. A moan escaped from my throat and I didn't care if she heard it, or rather felt it within the kiss.

As much I didn't want to break the kiss, we were reaching the point where we needed to breathe and I reluctantly pulled back, subconsciously licking my lips and opened my eyes to look at her. My heart stopped as I quietly watched her eyes slowly open, her crimson hues cloudy with desire, peering at me from under half-hooded lids. I could tell she enjoyed the kiss just as much as I from the slightly ragged breaths she took and flushed cheeks. It was a priceless vision.

As her lips parted to speak, I held my breath so I could hear her sweet voice… but instead, she lifted her head up and kissed my lips once more softly before whispering against them, "You're toxic to me as well." I smirked as I remembered mentioning something similar in my letter.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Here's a second chapter from Na-chan! Yes, that's right.. she's secretly a ShizNao lover as well. (Flees from the ShizNat fans yelling 'Traitor!' in the distance.) Anyways! I guess you could now call this a collaboration by me and angel_prototype_... _plus a little omake from me. ;) Enjoy. _

_AP: Oh god. Did I really write this? (Blushes hotly)  
Kiyo: Mmmm. (Enjoying this)  
AP: ... Hentai.  
Kiyo: (Eyes said fic, lofts a brow) Ara?  
AP: UGH! I can't win. _

* * *

I put the car in park and sat there a few, agonizing moments. What was I doing? Was I really doing this? I barely knew this girl, no, woman, and yet here I am; sitting just a few feet from her door, staring at it as if it had jaws. I snicker. Considering the owner it may as well have.

With a sigh I folded my arms over the steering wheel and laid my head against them.

"Get out of the car." I tell myself. Taking a deep breath I sit back and pull the key from the ignition. My little Jetta rumbled to a halt, the irritation beep echoing loudly in my ears.

"Yea I know my seatbelts off. Shove it…" With an aggravated huff I slammed the car door shut and hit the button twice on my key remote, the beep sounding to assure it locked. Again I sighed and stared at the off-white door across from me. Why was this so…hard?

"God damn. When did I lose my spine?" I ran a hand through my bangs, grumbling when it got stuck in the tangled mess. I drew my hand back and grimaced at the amount of sweat collected in my palm.

"Fucking hell." I peered at the sky through my sunglasses, cursing the heat. Freshly showered and I was already soaked through…and not in the good way. Now I _had_ to knock before I was dripping through my damn clothes.

Pulling the screen door back I raised a hand to knock only for the door to open before I had a chance to do anything more. Shizuru smiled then and I knew she had been watching me from inside. Stalker much? But at the moment I could care less with the sight that greeted me.

Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, a few curls resting against her shoulders. The v-neck she wore fit in all the right places and her black yoga pants sat just at her hips, a small patch of creamy skin just _begging_ for attention between the two. Without those boots from before she was just as tall, if not an inch shorter than me.

I found myself captivated once again by her lips and couldn't help but stare.

She clucked her tongue and tapped my chin lightly with a delicate finger, drawing my gaze to hers.

"You're drooling, dear."

I blinked, a blush steadily rising to my cheeks.

"I, uh…"

"Ara, has a cat gotten to Nao-han's tongue? Such a shame. I had so much fun with it last time."

I blanched. Jesus crap, this woman! Now I knew how Kuga felt.

She chuckled and took my wrist, tugging me into the house. I nearly stumbled through the door as my mind tried to wrap around such a tantalizing comment. With a quick bump of her hip the door shut and she turned to lean her back against it. I plopped down on the couch and eyed her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

I shrugged, eyes refusing to meet hers. Instead I scanned the simple décor of the former kaichou's home. The walls were painted a cool shade of blue with several art prints of what I assumed was Kyoto gardens. The living room was small but in no way cramped. A tall, shoji styled shade was against one corner of the room, the other housing the crème leather couch I was now seated on. A small, glass coffee table sat in front of me with several college textbooks on business and accounting; no doubt something her parents were forcing on her to study. A smile graced my lips. Everything seemed so basic yet so Shizuru, right down to the half drunken cup of tea on the table.

"See something you like?"

I turned in time to see said kaichou sauntering her way over to the couch, stopping directly in front of me. I swallowed, a memory of the club and the same position we were currently in flashing through my brain. I was suddenly very warm.

"Funny you should ask that."

With a cheshire grin she laid a hand on either of my shoulders and roughly pushed my back to the couch. All humour drained from my face as I watched in rapt fascination her straddle my hips. The lump in my throat felt like a jagged boulder slowly choking me.

"God, Nao. I can practically _smell_ you."

I swallowed hard and choked out a nervous laugh. "Y-yea well I was sweating my ass off out there." _Holy shit my head's going to implode…_

"No." She leaned forward, making every effort to roll her hips against mine, nose tucked just under my ear. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

_Ohmigod_.

I groaned. "Shizuru…"

She placed a finger over my lips, shaking her head.

"It's alright, Nao." Her fingers laced through my hair, nails kneading the scalp and my body instantly relaxed against hers. As I stared into those slowly darkening eyes my heart skipped a beat. Before I knew how to stop it my hand snaked around her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Lavender and tea instantly assaulted my senses in the most delicious way possible. My tongue flicked out to deepen the kiss. I moaned softly when I felt her lips part and our tongues meet. With a growl I surged forward, careful not to throw Shizuru from my lap, and switched our positions. My hands were everywhere; in her hair, down her arms, under her shirt. When the pad of my palm grazed the underside of a breast her breath hitched, the grip she had on either of my arms tightening.

"Yuuki."

I grinned, drawing lazy circles over her twitching stomach. "Fujino."

She huffed, blood red eyes burning holes into mine. "Don't tease."

I had to laugh then, roughly cupping a breast while my other hand idly played with the fine hairs at the back of her neck. Her back arched into my touch and I shivered. I had the almighty kaichou of Fuuka Academy writhing under me like a dog in heat. Oh Kuga. You had no idea what you were missing out on did you?

"What's wrong? It's not fun being on the receiving end of this, is it?" My thumb brushed against a nipple and the sound of Shizuru's broken moan would forever be burned into my ears. I groaned. I wanted her to do it again.

With something akin to a snarl she was suddenly upon me, my back once again slamming onto the couch. Shizuru nestled her nose in the crook of my neck, tongue and teeth dancing along my collarbone. I sighed and tilted my head back, giving her plenty of access to my neck. She could have the dominance as long as she didn't stop.

"F-Fujino…"

A hand snaked its way down the front of my chest, playing across my stomach. When fingers reached the hem of my jeans I immediately sobered, snatching her hand in my own.

A thin brow was raised. "Ara, is there a problem?"

I gulped audibly. "I don't think we should be doing this."

She gave me a feral grin and with a quick flick of the wrist broke free of my trembling hand.

"Don't lie to me, Yuuki."

Anything I was about to say was swallowed by her lips crashing against mine. My fingers blindly traveled up the brunette's neck, burying them in her hair and tugging. Shizuru moaned, the cry dying in my throat. Without breaking the kiss her hand continued its previous journey south until it disappeared under my jeans. I stifled a moan when nimble fingers danced teasingly over the thin material between my legs, pushing them aside. I inhaled sharply at the first feel of her hand on me, body pulled taunt like a bow.

She chuckled, pulling back just so our lips were barely touching. "You were saying?"

I whimpered, hips rolling up to meet the _excruciating_ slow pace her fingers were setting. "Fujino, please." Fuck me, how embarrassing! To think that I would ever beg, let alone beg one Shizuru Fujino. For sex!

"Please what, Nao-han?"

I knew my face had to be blood red, both from the embarrassment and from what this infuriating woman was doing (or not doing) to me. "Do you rea—ah, fuck!" My head lolled back when I felt a digit slip into velvet heat, all coherent thought gone from my head.

Shizuru chuckled throatily, lips attaching themselves to my exposed neck. "Mm, that was the plan." Teeth gently nipped at the skin when another finger slipped in to join the other.

I hissed and, nearly choking, let out a strangled moan. Fujino, seemingly pleased, traced the contours of my ear with her tongue. I couldn't take much more. My chest felt like it was about to explode, heart ramming against my ribs.

We kissed fiercely, a clash of tongue and teeth, separating only when I began to lift up Shizuru's shirt. A whine escaped me when she removed her hand and reached down to help. Taking my trembling hands in her own she guided the material upwards and off, tossing it to the side.

My hips jerked against her, already missing the contact. "Shizuru, _please_."

"Nao—"

There was a knock at the door before it was opened, a slack jawed Kuga staring at the scene before her. We both froze, Shizuru's eyes wide in shock while I tried not to vomit.

_ Really God? What did I do to piss you off that bad?_

"Ara, Natsuki. Nao-han and I were just…getting reacquainted."

I snorted. _And by reacquainted she means fucking me, Kuga. Talk about blue balls…_

_**-TBC-**_** (maybe, if I feel like it)**

_**Omake**_

Minutes passed and the eerie silence from Natsuki was starting to push them into paranoia.

"N-natsuki.."

A dark cobalt brow arched and for some odd reason, the smirk that was slowly forming across the bluenette's lips was exciting Shizuru.

Natsuki: _(In mock Kyoto accent) _"_Ara_, starting without me? Ikezus."

Nao: ... _'This is going to be one long fucking night.'**  
**_


End file.
